


Keseharian Keluarga Snape

by Bunga_Salju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/pseuds/Bunga_Salju
Summary: Kumpulan kisah pendek keseharian pasangan Severus dan Luna Snape setelah menikah. Antara bermesraan, atau berantem.AtauPelampiasan author karena haus asupan SevLuna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Lovegood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lovegood, apa kau sudah pulang?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usia Severus 43, Luna 22

Suara letupan terdengar di ruang tamu yang dipenuhi warna dan perabot kayu berbagai bentuk. Severus Snape ber-apparate tepat di atas karpet bundar berumbai, melepas jubah bepergian dan menggantungkannya. Pria itu mendengar suara dari halaman belakang dan mulai melangkah. Tongkat sihir dalam genggaman untuk berjaga.

“Lovegood, kau sudah pulang?”

“Tidak ada.” Sebuah suara menjawab dari balik pintu.

“...? Miss Lovegood, apa maksudmu tidak ada?” tanya pria itu sembari membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang dengan satu tangan, tangan lain menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya di kantong.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang sedang berjongkok di atas tanah, memunggungi pintu. Severus mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari di halaman belakang sebelum melangkah mendekat.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah kesal. Ada lumpur di wajah dan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampaknya dia baru saja berkutat dengan tanaman peliharaannya.

“Anda tampaknya salah alamat, _Sir._ Ini kediaman Mr dan Mrs.Snape. Tidak ada Miss Lovegood di sini.”

Luna Lovegood sudah tidak ada, sejak keduanya mengucapkan janji setia tiga hari yang lalu. Severus bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Penyihir pria itu berdehem, mengulur waktu selagi mencari alasan.

“Ah, tapi, karena kita langsung menikah, wajar kalau kau belum terbiasa memanggil namaku ya?” lanjut gadis itu, menggaruk dagunya, meninggalkan jejak lumpur baru di wajahnya. “Apa boleh buat, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku ‘Love’ sampai terbiasa,” katanya kemudian, menganggukkan kepala seolah menyetujui sesuatu yang penting.

Severus merapatkan bibir, menahan rasa menggelitik yang muncul karena rasa malu, kemudian berdehem sekali lagi.

“Aku pulang, Love,” katanya dengan suara tertahan.

“Selamat datang, Severus.”

Severus tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang menyambutnya dengan senyuman secerah itu. Sebagai gantinya, ahli ramuan itu yakin akan mengingat hari ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dengan membaca sampai sini anda sudah setuju untuk dibohongi. Terima kasih!


	2. Izin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus meminta izin sebelum mengambil sesuatu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usia Severus 43, Luna 22

Pertanyaan itu muncul tiba-tiba di sore hari, satu minggu setelah upacara pernikahan mereka. Keduanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dalam diam, sibuk dengan buku masing-masing. Severus dengan kumpulan artikel penelitian ramuan terbaru, sementara Luna dengan makhluk magis yang belum terbukti ada. 

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" 

Suara Luna menghentikan kesunyian dengan nada ringan, secara efektif menghentikan kegiatan membaca pria di hadapannya. Buku berisi kumpulan artikel mengenai penelitian ramuan terbaru lepas dari genggaman Severus. Kini menyapa lantai yang tertutup karpet berumbai dengan dentuman teredam. 

"...kenapa?" 

Severus akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa detik terlewati dalam diam. Ahli ramuan itu tampaknya tidak bisa menemukan respon lain untuk pertanyaan istrinya. 

"Apa itu berarti tidak?" 

Gadis berambut pirang itu membungkuk mengambil buku malang yang tergeletak di lantai dan meletakkan di atas meja. Kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Apakah dia terlalu memaksa? Tapi sebagai sepasang suami istri, bukankah dia memiliki hak untuk itu? 

"...kalau kau memang menginginkannya...." Pria itu memulai dengan canggung. 

Kalau memang Luna menginginkannya, Severus tidak akan melakukan apa pun. Dia tidak akan bergerak, tidak akan memulai sesuatu. Penyihir pria itu tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan menciptakan penyesalan bagi istrinya. 

"Aku meminta izin, tentu saja karena aku menginginkannya." Potong Luna cepat. 

Gadis berambut pirang itu menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja bersama dengan buku milik Severus. Dengan tidak adanya benda yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Luna menatap langsung mata suaminya. Pandangannya jelas dan tegas. 

Severus mengatupkan rahang, mempertimbangkan. 

"...silahkan?" Jawab pria itu kemudian, terdengar ragu bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tapi jika gadis itu menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mengusahakan untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Bukankah itu perannya sebagai suami? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan gadis ini? 

Senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Luna adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Severus sebelum memejamkan mata dan merasakan helaian rambut menyentuh wajahnya.

Jika kelak Luna menginginkan perpisahan, hari ini akan menjadi menyakitkan untuk diingat. Tapi untuk saat ini, senyuman itu menyatakan bahwa Severus tidak salah dalam mengambil tindakan.

* * *

**Bonus**

L: Bolehkah aku menciummu?  
S: Di mana?

[A]  
L: Pipi?  
S: *uhuk* baiklah.

[B]  
L: Dahi?  
S: ...ya, kalau...kalau kau mau, silahkan?

[C]  
L: Bibir?  
S: Tetap di tempatmu, jangan bergerak. Pikirkan lagi selama sepuluh hari apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Kau akan menyesal. Pikirkan masa depanmu.  
L: Tentu. Masa depanku bersamamu. *berdiri*  
S: Tunggu! Tunggu! Tetap di tempatmu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiksi, dengan membaca sampai selesai anda sudah setuju untuk saya bohongi. Terima kasih!

**Author's Note:**

> Anda sudah sampai sini, pastinya tahu ini fiksi dan rela dibohongi kan? Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
